Fighter 8/ weapon master 19/ rogue 13
This player character build (fighter 8/ weapon master 19/ rogue 13) is primarily a weapon master that frequently inflicts critical hits, but also benefits from extra skills and feats provided by the rogue class. This is a dexterity-based dual-wielder with the epic dodge feat; it has many attacks per round, but still maintains a good defense. Handaxes are the preferred weapon for this build, as they are light weapons and can be enchanted by keen edge. Basics Race: elf Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) *Strength: 10 *Dexterity: 20 (34) *Constitution: 12 *Wisdom: 8 *Intelligence: 14 *Charisma: 8 Alignment: any Level progression Classes by character level * 1-6: fighter * 7-16: weapon master * 17-20: rogue * 21-28: weapon master * 29-30: fighter * 31-39: rogue * 40: weapon master Ability increases *All ability increases are in dexterity. General feats by character level * 1: weapon finesse * 3: dodge * 6: spring attack * 9: improved critical (handaxe) * 12: two-weapon fighting * 15: ambidexterity * 18: improved two-weapon fighting * 21: great dexterity I * 24: great dexterity II * 27: great dexterity III * 30: weapon specialization (handaxe) * 33: great dexterity IV * 36: blind-fight * 39: epic dodge Fighter bonus feats by character level (fighter level in parentheses) * 1 (1): weapon focus (handaxe) * 2 (2): expertise * 4 (4): mobility * 6 (6): whirlwind attack * 30 (8): epic weapon specialization (handaxe) Weapon master epic bonus feats by character level (weapon master level in parentheses) * 23 (13): epic weapon focus * 26 (16): epic prowess * 40 (19): armor skin Rogue bonus feats by character level (rogue level in parentheses) * 36 (10): improved evasion * 39 (13): defensive roll Skills This build receives 250 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * intimidate 4 (at level 6 to gain weapon master) cross-classed * tumble 30 (at level 39 to gain epic dodge) class skill for only rogue The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 40 (40) class skill for only fighter and weapon master * hide 40 (52) class skill for only rogue * move silently 40 (52) class skill for only rogue * tumble 40 (52) class skill for only rogue * use magic device 41 (40) available only to rogue This leaves 41 unused skill points to be used as desired. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when dual-wielding (mundane) handaxes is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 29: base attack bonus * +12: dexterity modifier * +8: feats (epic, superior, and regular weapon focus, plus epic prowess) * -2: dual-wielding 47 AB, for attacks per round of +47/+42/+37/+32 / +47/+42 If the character is permitted axes with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to dexterity (increasing the dexterity modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +58/+53/+48/+43 / +58/+53. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +73/+68/+63/+58/+75 / +73/+68. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) clothing is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +12: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble 32 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural), the AC total becomes 52. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category, the AC total becomes 112. Miscellaneous The saving throws are 19 fortitude, 35 reflex, and 15 will. The maximum total base hit points are 388. Notes *While the level progression can be customized a bit for personal preference, there are a few levels that must be taken in the correct order to complete the build properly: ** The seventh or eighth fighter level must be taken on a general feat level so that weapon specialization can be taken as a general feat (before taking epic weapon specialization as the level 8 fighter bonus feat). ** The 13th rogue level needs to be taken at level 38 or 39 in order to both get 41 ranks in use magic device and get epic dodge (as the general feat at level 39). * This build has high XP requirements, suffering XP penalties for multi-classing for over half of its character levels. Fighter 08/ weapon master 19/ rogue 13